Kanjurmarg
Kanjur Marg is a suburb in east central Mumbai . Kanjurmarg railway station is the main access point for IIT Bombay, KV Powai, NITIE, Hiranandani Gardens, and other locations in Powai . The station was built in 1968 and namenamed after the local Kanjur village. Kanjur Marg is fast developing into a business district through some thoughtfully planned corporate campuses like OneWorld and Lodha iThink. But much prior to that the suburb was home to large industrial establishments like Crompton Greaves and The Indian Smelting And Refining Company Limited. The under construction 335-room Radisson hotel at the corner of Jogeshwari - Vikhroli Link Road and Lal Bahadur Shastri Marg aims to add to the hospitality market within the area. Much of the development may be attributed to the suburb's strategic location and its proximity to Powai, the IIT and easy access to the IT hubs of Seepz, Vikhroli IT parks and the IT campuses of Airoli and Mahape. Kanjur Marg is also the starting point for the Jogeshwari Vikhroli Link Road popularly known as JVLR which connects the Eastern and Western Express Highways. Covering a distance of 10.8 km, it skirts the Powai Lake snaking its way through Andheri East and SEEPZ to reach Western Express highway. On the eastern end, it joins the Eastern Express Highway via a flyover over the Central Railway line. It is one of the major arterial routes that has opened up connectivity between western and eastern Mumbai increasing accessibility to areas like Powai which are not served by trains. Residential complexes The Great Eastern Shipping Corporation was one of the first investors in the residential properties at Kanjur Marg with the Great Eastern Gardens residential complex. The complex consist mainly of two and three bed apartments within several towers and has been designed by Singapore based DP architects and also includes a full length swimming pool, an amphitheatre, a skating rink, green lawns, a 6,500-square-foot (600 m2) club house housing a gym, sauna, jacuzzi and a squash court, amongst other facilities. Gundecha Heights and Altura occupy the spot next to Great Eastern Gardens and boast of similar amenities while offering an unspoiled view of Kanjur Marg and beyond. Gundecha Heights is also home to the exclusive and the only pro-biking shop in Mumbai where one can find high end bikes like the Kawasaki Ninja. N.G.Royal Park located in Eastern Kanjur Marg is a building complex with luxurious amenities including a swimming pool, club house, gymnasium, landscaped gardens and ample strolling area for its residents. A unique feature of this complex is the naturally available garden of trees and greenery which not only provides the much needed calm and serenity but has virtually made it into a haven for birds. Naval Dockyard civilian housing colony - One of the oldest housing colonies in Kanjur Marg, the complex of buildings is spread out in a huge area with a generous green cover. Can be rightly called as the green lung of Kanjur Marg. it is the very old residential place in kanjurmarg. it contains some buildings from the time of British rule in India. it is basically the origin of kanjurmarg. in this colony haves a very beautiful shiv mandir one is up the hill and one is down the hill, ayappa mandir, buddha vihar and Ganesh mandir which is very popular in colony. Old shiv mandir and popular Ganesh mandir is under taking care of Om Gan Ganpataye Namaha Mandal which is very popular mandal in area. this colony have basically two parts one is old colony one is new colony. old colony haves his own cultural history. The First Sarvajanik Ganeshotsav in kanjurmarg was started in this colony in 1951. shiv jayanti and ambedkar jayanti celebrate by people in large number. new colony is near the forest region. here one special mandal is'Swarajya Mitra Mandal' who arrange cultural programme in this area. The twin towers of Lodha Aurum aptly named Elitis and Grandis together with Lodha Aurum Grandé- a collection of three 34-storey towers,is located on an extension of the iThink campus close to the rail station with easy access to EE highway.The complex is laced with lifestyle amenities and is geared towards providing an ideal mix of work life balance.Suncity is another complex standing tall on quarry land. The towers are named Mars and Neptune and provides one of the finest views of central Mumbai and the creeks. Loaded with the most modern amenities it is strategically located between Powai and Kanjur Marg. The eastern part of Kanjurmarg is a quiet locality, popular as the Old Kanjurmarg village. ci